The Kitsune's Journey
by Winter Kitsu
Summary: Two Kits one human, one kitsune their paths intertwined. M for future lemon and cussing, and probable explicit scenes. NarutoXOC, On Hiatus
1. Of Meetings

The Kitsune's Journey

I do not own Naruto or anything that isn't mine.

Chapter One The Meeting

On Christmas Eve, a day where kits get presents and have a good time but not for me, not after my father the Kyuubi attacked Konoha, a haven for foxes, which was known as the Night of Tears, the night when their respect for foxes disappeared. Where we were once accepted and praised, the only place in the Elemental nations that actually accepts us, we are now scorned.

'Why father, why? Why did you do that?' tears slipped down my eyes only to be absorbed by my black and silver fur. Alone, cold and hungry I spent my days looking for food in a garbage bin while trying to avoid being seen. I was born a month before he attacked Konoha my mother died at child birth. I even with my limited experience with him I knew my father wasn't the kind to attack someone without just cause; he was a respected leader in our clan never doing something without thinking and then he goes off and does something like this.

When our clan learned of what had transpired that night, they took out their frustrations on me, they threw me out of the house I once shared with my father, they denied me food and shelter, and they attacked me every time they saw me be it night or be it day. The only reason I survived the first year was because my uncle took pity on me and taught me how to survive and how to protect myself before throwing me out when the pressure became too great. Since that day I lived on the outskirts of the village surviving on what I can find in the forest and garbage. I learned how to write and speak the human language by spying on the classes.

This is the twelfth year since his attack on Konoha and the relations still haven't improved, in fact it worsened over the years, the humans never forgave us, and our clan was too stuck up to actually apologize. Over the years my skills in ninjutsu and kenjustu grew. You would be amazed at how many scrolls you can find in the garbage, of course there are a few things you couldn't find but you could always get it with a quick stop at a store at midnight provided that they don't see you. Also aside from my original one tail I grew two more, giving it a grand total of three tails.

As the sun rises towards a new year, under the falling snow I made my decision, I will find out the truth about my parents and perhaps gain a new friend along the way. Packing the few possessions I have, namely some food, a tanto a present from my uncle, and a katana I stole from a shop, I set off towards Konoha.

/….Konoha…/

POV Naruto

'Today's the Graduation Exam and I can't believe I failed again! Seriously what the hell? I know 5 A-Rank, 20 B-Rank, and 80 C-Rank ninjutsu, I am a level three swords master(There are six levels with one being the highest) and I still couldn't do a stupid bunshin'

As I sat there muttering, cursing my luck and in the mean while ignoring the looks of disgust and hatred which to this day I still don't know why they do that, my teacher Mizuki-sensei came.

"Hi Naruto-kun"

"Hello Mizuki-sensei"

"You shouldn't blame Iruka for failing you, he is just trying to protect you that's all"

"I know but come on this is the third time I took this test couldn't he just pass me or something?"

"Well no but I could give you a test, if you pass this test I can promote you to genin"

"Really? Bring it on I will become a genin then a hokage dattebyo"

"Naruto, your mission is to acquire the forbidden scroll without being caught and learn at least one technique from it"

"Hai, wakarimashita"

As Mizuki-sensei disappeared through a whirl of leaves, I set off towards the Hokage Tower. No one knew this but there are a few secret entrances that you could enter, I only discovered this while playing around when I was younger. After hengeing myself into a small fox I entered one of them. I crawled my way through the dusty venation system.

I guess the years of playing pranks really paid off no one really notices when I slip into somewhere forbidden. Grabbing the forbidden scroll I disappeared leaving traces of scorched ground and a small note.

/…..Time skip 3 hrs later…./

"NARUTOOOOOOO", I heard a shout from a _**very**_ familiar voice, "Why did you steal the Forbidden Scroll"

"Hey Iruka-sensei I passed right! I did learn one technique from the scroll"

"What do you mean?"

"Mizuki-sensei said that if I wanted to pass I needed to seal the scroll and learn one technique and I did"

It would seem that Iruka-sensei realized something since his face twisted in a very amusing manner before pushing me to the ground. When I looked up I saw Iruka-sensei stabbed by a few kunai and shurikens, I turned only to see Mizuki-sensei standing there.

"Oy, Naruto do you know why you are hated", he said.

"No, not really"

"Mizuki, don't it's forbidden", shouted Iruka

"Twelve years ago the Kyuubi attacked Konoha and was sealed into you, you are the Kyuubi", he shouted before throwing a fuma-shuriken

"Is that all?, well it would explain my dreams though", I said calmly walked up before catching the shuriken with my bare hand before throwing it to a nearby tree much to the amazement of Iruka and Mizuki-teme.

"Iruka-sensei watch me I'm going to pass the stupid test, Tajuu kagebunshin no jutsu"

The clearing was suddenly filled with white ashy smoke before making way for a sea of orange, filling the trees and ground.

"Charge!" Mizuki-teme was able to withstand a few hits before succumbing to the force of orange.

In the end Mizuki-teme was left barely alive, while I was exhausted. Falling from the tree I felt something grabbing my collar before finally falling into the waiting arms of darkness.

I finally stirred at the crack of dawn, the time I forced myself to wake day after day. Opening my eyes I saw Iruka-sensei still sleeping near me and a black fox with three tails sleeping on my lap ok then I'll just go back to sleep then…

"What the Fucking hell?" I shouted waking up Iruka-sensei and the fox, who seemed pretty annoyed at being woken at the crack of dawn.

"What is it, Naruto?", yawned Iruka before becoming wide awake at the sight of the three tailed fox.

"Yea, what's the big idea, waking a vixen up at this ungodly hour, don't you know we need our beauty sleep and I rarely have one as it is."

I looked at Iruka-sensei back at the kitsune before fainting again. Several minutes later or so I assumed both Iruka-sensei and I got dumped with a bucket of _**cold **_water.

"Will you guys please stop fainting for a moment and let me finish?"

Stunned Iruka-sensei and I nodded meekly.

"Ok" she continued, "My name is Artemis age 12, I came to Konoha to find my father Kurama, or you guys might know him better as Kyuubi no Kitsune, to find out why he attacked Konoha in the first place, during the night I took the liberty of tying up the man over there, any questions?"

Iruka-sensei shook his head before asking me to close my eyes. I felt him removing my goggles before tying something on my forehead.

"Congrats, Naruto-kun you are now a gennin of Konoha" Iruka and I hugged, I saw at the corner of my eyes Artemis looking dejected and her eyes are screaming loneliness, I opened my arms and motioned her forward. She came and the three way hug with a kitsune didn't seem all that strange and I felt content for the first time in my life.

Turning towards the rising sun I couldn't help but wonder if this is what it feels like to have a family.

/

Please review or else i will not continue on with the story under the assumption that it isn't good enough


	2. Of Reunions and Punishments

I do not own Naruto

The Kitsune's Journey

Chapter 2 Of Reunions and Punishments

/...…Artemis's POV….../

Three days has passed since the day I met Naruto and Iruka, and finally found someone who will accept me for who I am. Now it's finally time to meet my father, who is sealed within my friend's tummy. I can't hope but wonder if he will be happy to see me or not, and if the truth behind the attack 12 years ago is what it seemed.

I activated the mind entry seal that is set on top of the seal pulling me and Naruto into his mindscape.

"Naruto?"

"Yes?"

"Your mind is a sewer"

"I can see that"

"Your mind is a god damn fucking sewer"

"yes you have already said that, your point?"

"Will you please change it to something more…er nice?"

"Fine", he said before slapping his hands together and the world burst in to light

When the light receded the sewer is replaced with green hills of rolling grass. A lake sat nearby reflecting the sun, the sky is an array of colors constantly moving and changing, in the trove of trees nearby I can smell rabbits and other pray, and right in front of us is a gigantic fox, its nine tails is resting on the warm ground and you could see a blue collar replacing the seal.

All at once, all the maturity I gained from the twelve years experience, from all the hard ship disappeared. I, mentally of course, suddenly reverted to a month old kit.

"Daddy!" I jumped up and tried to hug him, unfortunately for me he is too big and I'm too small, upon impact I suddenly remembered why we usually stick to nuzzling, hugging hurts especially with the size difference. After I hit him I fell down stunned from the impact.

He opened one eye, then said, "Hey kit, what's for breakfast," he stretched as if nothing is wrong before looking around, "now how in carnation did end up here? I thought I was… oh never mind now I remember, damn that Uchiha and his god damn Sharingan"

"What do you mean?"

"I was taking a nice stroll down a waterfall before an Uchiha trapped me with their spinning eye thingy, the next thing I knew I ended up here. How many days was it?"

"Twelve years dad"

"Are you joking me? Man the tensions between us and Konoha must be high, now I need to start writing a letter of apology and then explain the situation… why are you looking at me like that?"

"Erm dad, to put it mildly, lets just say that you are sealed with in the boy back there so you can't do anything"

As soon as I finished speaking my father for one reason or another ran to the biggest tree before repeatedly banging his head repeatedly on the trunk, I heard him repeating the words, "Fuck my life" over and over and over again.

Ten minutes and a imprint of a fox's head on the trunk, later he came back before asking how's my life. I talked animatedly about my training, pranks, a few brawls that ended in me turning the kitsune who insulted me into a hospital patient, a few thefts to get what I need (hey it was for a good cause), the cruelty of the clan members for three hours straight. Of course what he noticed wasn't how the clan mistreated me, oh no what he first noticed was that I stole something, I beat up someone without restraint, and that he just remembered I cursed right in front of him.

I felt a chill running down my back after I finished telling my life story, I looked back to see a frown. I suddenly remembered his instructions one week before the incident: 1. I may not curse until I reach my fifth tail or I reach the age of twenty, 2. I may not steal for any reason, and 3. I may not beat someone black and blue just because they insulted me. If I broke one of these rules for any reason at all I would be punished in my human form, and I broke all three of them. (the reason behind the punishment in human form is because the human form is much more sensitive and there is no advantage of the thick pelt blocking part of the damage that will be delt)

"Fuck" I cursed before dashing back to hide behind Naruto who surprisingly enough was quiet this whole time. Luck and time was not on my side, before I can even make it half way I am caught by one of his tails.

"Human form now" he said in a very chilling voice. I shifted to my human form, I have black hair with streaks of silver, I am wearing a blue short skirt that have a hole for my three black tails to poke through and a gray T-shirt , before whimpering, "Sorry daddy I won't do it again, please don't punish me"

"Hey you yellow haired kit come here" he snapped

"Yes sir" said Naruto, his face pale.

"Make a table with straps, a scissor, a small tube, a bottle of lotion, a vibrator, and a belt if you will" he commanded. Three seconds later every thing he asked was made.

All this time I am struggling to get free but to no avail. I felt another chill despite the warm weather in the mindscape when he said, "I gave you three rules to follow, three simple rules and yet you disobeyed me" he placed me on the table before finally shifting into his human form. His hair is red as blood, he is wearing black ANBU style uniform, and all nine of his tails spread out behind him.

Using his tail to restrain me he tied my arms and legs to the table, my legs are spread wide apart (think of when you walk around on all fours but with the legs wide apart). The table is low enough that my hands and legs rest on the ground and the edge is curved; I thanked Naruto mentally for that.

"So you thought that you could go around breaking my rules eh?"

I just whimpered.

I can't believe how his personality could change so fast, he was a happy father one minute and the next a very different person who has an aura that terrifies people with a very sadistic personality.

"Can you please make Naruto go away? This is embarrassing" I might be a kitsune but I am also a girl, even more so when I am in the human form.

"Embarrassing? I'll tell you what's embarrassing. That my only daughter starts misbehaving the moment I disappear. Come here Naruto I'll let you see what is happening up close and let this be a reminder of what will happen if you misbehave" Naruto obeyed either because he wanted to see or because he is still afraid either way he is probably going to get a really good show.

Dad quickly cut through my skirt and shirt leaving me in my white bra and panties which became see-through with all the sweat I'm exerting, showing my developing assets to both Naruto and dad. He used a quick water jutsu to cool my body down then cut through my bra, releasing my C-cup boobs to the elements then ripped my panties to shreds. (Apparently he is quite pissed with me because he never made me naked before punishing me usually he just made me go bare bottom, I wonder what the tube and vibrator's for)

I looked up to see Naruto staring at me or more accurately, my chest and ass. I blushed and quickly looked down. I suddenly found the table holding me interesting.

/…Naruto's Thoughts…../

I can't believe it one minute my friend was talking so happily with her father and now I am looking at her naked, wet, and strapped to the table. For some reason I couldn't keep my eyes off her chest, and sweet kami her ass. I felt a strange stirring in my stomach before I blushed but I still couldn't tear my eyes away from her.

/….End Thoughts…../

I looked back to see father lubing the glass tube before sticking it into my ass. God damn it hurts like crazy I cursed in my mind not wishing to incur more of my father's wrath. Then he shoves something round deep into my pussy.

"Let's see now around 120 spanks would be good followed by 80 lashes of the belt should teach you not to disobey my rules"

I heard him turning on a switch and his hand quickly felled. Throughout the spanking session I felt a mixture of pain and pleasure.

In the end after I am freed from the restraints I was made to stand facing the lake showing my back and bleeding butt to Naruto and my father. Although I am not allowed to remove the egg thingy from my pussy although it stopped vibrating for a while.

Unfortunately for me everything that my father does in the mindscape would affect the real world and I have a suspicion that the thing shoved in my pussy will remain there especially after him giving Naruto the remote telling him to use it if I am "Naughty".

The wounds that I received would most likely be healed when I wake up in the morning but the severity of the wounds would leave me sore for the rest of the week.

/

Please review I want to know how I can improve and you could help me guide which direction the story will go. Also it would be a nice encouragement for me to continue writing this story.

Next time on Kitsune's Journey, Of Team Placements and Test.

Until we meet again, Winter Kitsu


	3. Chapter 3

I am sorry for not updating for so long I was… captivated by some of the stories that I want to finish before going on my exchange programs and you won't believe the amount of paperwork needed to do that and I didn't really adapt until now!

I do not own Naruto but I do own Midnight though. Some of the techniques used are from either Fairy tail, Bleach, my imagination, or old ones. I also do not own the yoga Sun Salutation

Chapter 3 Of Team Placements and Tests

/…Naruto's Pov…/

Four days, four days passed since I saw that horribly arousing sight of my foxy friend naked in her human form being both physically and sexually assaulted. Four days since I got the remote and from that day on she stayed in her human form (after I got her some clothes), apparently it is easier for her to move around in the apartment. I have absolutely no idea on its purpose but for one reason or another when I pressed the button she instantly became weak on the knees and I could see a faint trace of liquid running down her leg but I have no way of being sure. Every time I tried asking her she would blush and look away.

Today's the day, finally, that we would finally get our teams with Artemis going as a ninken, registered and approved by the Hokage himself so if anyone has a problem they can go talk to him. Wearing my new clothes, (black T-Shirt with a silver jacket made out of soft steel, strong enough to block a kunai and soft enough to wear, and black long pants with about 10 pockets all filled with various bombs, seals, wires, books, and a set of Go) gifts from Iruka sensei, we took to the roofs.

Upon entering the room I caught several stares, I am not quite sure if it is because my new clothes, Artemis, or that I actually passed when I failed. Deciding that I could care less, I just made my way to the back and tried to sleep. Note the word tried, I could feel their stares that kept me from falling into my blissful dreams while using Artemis's tail as a pillow.

"What!", I shouted out.

Ten seconds later they are still staring no answer coming forth as if the world has been turned to stone, the air tense and thick with annoyance from Artemis and me and some unknown things.

All hell broke loose when Iruka-sensei opened the door. Cries of disbelief rang forth with questions. How did I pass and what in fucking hell is a fox doing here were some of the few questions.

Some how I knew what is coming next and covered my ears and warned Artemis in time before the Oni head no jutsu struck sending a few sprawling on the ground and making a few wet their pants in fright.

"let me clarify a few things", Iruka-sensei began, "Naruto didn't pass last week's exam that is true but he did another exam, to learn an A-rank kinjutsu kagebunshin, he was able to learn this within three hours and so thus he passed, the fox is his ninken and if you have a complaint go to the hokage, and lastly his clothes are gifts from me for passing, any questions?"

Silence ensued, "No? then…" by that point I stopped paying attention, I started listening again when I heard my name, "Team seven, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke". I sighed in my mind, I got a bashee and an emo with a duck ass for a hair and is probably gay to boot. I let my head fall to the desk causing it to splinter before finally breaking, 'when they said I have a hard head they weren't kidding'. I once again gained a stare from the class, Iruka-sensei, and Artemis. I as casually as I could, I picked a restoration seal from my pocket and slapped it on the desk. Channeling my chakra the table got fixed within a minute then I pocketed the seal.

"What?" Iruka-sensei opened his mouth as if to ask something before closing.

"Continuing on Team 8, …"

After the listing of names we were dismissed for our lunch before coming back to wait for our jonin-sensei.

30 minutes passed I took out my "Sealings for Dummies" and started reading.

Another hour passed I started to play Go with Midnight

30 minutes later I started reading "Conversion seals"

50 minutes later I went to place a seal on the door.

After three hours of waiting our Jonin-sensei finally arrives only to get shocked by the seal I placed.

"My first impression of you guys… I hate you meet me at the rooftops in five minutes"

He disappeared via leaf shunshin.

XXX

"I want you guys to tell me about yourself here I'll go first I'm Hattake Kakashi, my likes are for adults so you don't need to bother, my dislikes I keep to myself, my hobbies are my likes so you don't need to know, and my dream is… now it's your turn go pinkie", said Kakashi

'What the fuck… So far we know only two things one his name and two he has a mature hobby', I thought.

(A/N For Sakura and Sasuke's are the same as in the cannon)

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I like Ramen, Midnight my fox, my violin, and training, I hate egominiacs and loudmouth fangirl bashees," I shot a look at my two teammates "My dream is to protect Konoha either as it's Hokage or other means", I said

"Ok just so you know you guys aren't really gennin yet you need to pass another test that has a 66.66% chance of failing, oh and you might not want to eat your breakfast though you might puke, meet me in training ground 7 tomorrow", he said before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

'Ok from what I know of him so far, I gather that Kakashi-sensei is typically late if the rumors are true and today's event just cemented that, so I should eat my breakfast since if he is going to be late I would have plenty of time to digest'

When I am finished with my musing I was apparently the only one left on the roofs but Midnight told me that sensei is in the building next to us watching me apparently.

XXX

Arriving at 8 o'clock I was met with an impassive Uchiha, and a loud, annoyed Sakura who started screaming about something before being silenced by a blast of KI.

Ignoring them I and Midnight(fox form) started on our warm ups, a while later after finishing stretching, I shouted, "Oy sensei will you stay on that tree for another hour or will you come down already."

(Kakashi's canon introduction)

"Ready? Start!" All four jumped off into the trees.

.

.

.

.

.

Hiding behind a tree I sent several clones to scatter behind the trees that surrounds the clearing that Kakashi-sensei's standing in. Sending a signal to the clones to start attacking him I began chanting,

"I call to thee the forces that surround the earth

Wind, Water, Fire, Earth, Yin, and Yang

That goes through an ethernal cycle of death and birth

The song nature sang

I call to thee

Send forth your powers

So that all could see

**UZUMAKI HIDDEN TECHNIQUE 55: RAIN OF THE ELEMENTS**"

The world exploded into light.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

I think I'll just leave it here for now.

An anouncement: This fic is on hiatus for around 9-10 months. Since that is the time that I will be on exchange in Norway. After that I will begin remaking this story from ground up, after I find a new writing style since after reading my story I feel it is terrible in both story flow, and needless to say I feel that it sucks.


End file.
